


Podfic: Take a Picture

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking down a door -- the wrong door -- has some interesting consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Take a Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take a Picture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169452) by [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt). 



*

*

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mxjv9uw513mb6pu)

*

*


End file.
